


I'm Only Me When I'm With You

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: While star-gazing, Julie tells Alex about her mom and Alex tells her about Willie
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alex and Julie's friendship, so I'm dedicating this one-shot to my friends! Enjoy!

When Julie was a little girl, her mom taught about the stars and the constellations.

Every Friday night, they went out the back-yard and star-gazed: sitting on a blanket and drinking hot chocolate.

Now, her mom was gone, and Julie had to do their tradition alone.

Julie was gazing at the sky when she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Luke told me you'd be out here."

Julie looked and there was Alex, looking up at the sky too.

Each relationship she had with the boys was different, and just like Reggie, Julie saw Alex as a big brother figure.

"Is Luke looking for me?" she asked, and Alex shook his head.

"No. He just a feeling you'd be out here."

There was a moment of silence, and Julie bit her lower lip.

"As a little girl, I came out here with my mom to star-gaze before she died. I was obsessed with the stars and constellations when I was younger."

Alex smiled at her.

"Yeah, I noticed the glow in the dark stars and moon on your bedroom celing the other day."

But, then his smile turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry about your mom."

Julie looked at him just then.

"It's not your fault, Alex."

If her mom had lived, then she wouldn't have met Luke, Reggie and Alex.

She shook her head.

"Tell me about Willie."

She couldn't tell if Alex was blushing or not (it was hard to tell with a ghost), but she could tell that Alex was confused about how she knew about Willie.

"How did you know about Willie?" 

It was Julie's turn to smile.

"Reggie might have let it slip about him the other day when we were watching cartoons."

"Oh..are you sure you want to know about him?"

She could tell he was nervous:

Julie knew about him liking boys, and maybe Willie was someone Alex didn't want anyone to know about just yet, although Willie wasn't much of a secret, because even Reggie and Luke knew about him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Tell me about him."

"He has long, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and he has a nice smile. He's also a great dancer and he skate boards. That's actually how we met: he almost ran me over when I was walking around, trying to clear my head."

Julie smiled at him.

"He sounds awesome, Alex. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

A shooting star went by, and Alex looked at her.

"You know, your mom was pretty cool..we didn't know her that long because we died before we got to play our set."

Julie nodded.

It was a nice thing to hear about her mom: 

It meant a lot that it came from Alex, because most people only remember her getting sick or in a coffin at her funeral.

"Thanks, and I'm glad she sent you guys to me. Besides Carlos, my dad, and Flynn, you guys are my family."

Alex grinned.

"You're welcome, and I'm glad I'm apart of your family."

He got up from his spot, and helped Julie to her feet before she got the blanket off the ground.

As they were heading back to the house, Alex looked at her.

"You know, if you need a star-gazing buddy, I'm available."

Julie turned to him as they stopped by the garage, where she could hear Luke and Reggie playing their instruments, and she smiled at him.

"I'd like that. Maybe we can star-gaze next Friday?"

Alex nodded, smiling too.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

And just like that, Julie and Alex continued the tradition of watching the stars, and Julie telling Alex about the constellations.

And somewhere out there, Rose is watching them, happy that the tradition is kept alive.


End file.
